Protect Me
by Monster1918
Summary: All I could do was tell my legs to RUN. He was after me. I could hear him screaming my name. I just needed someone to protect me.     I knew there was only seconds till the wolf inside of him would kick in.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Here is a Twilight story. I hope people like it. I'm going to try and update but I am a college student. Please Review.**

**Oh, and obviously I don't own Twilight  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

All I could do was tell my legs to RUN. He was after me.

I could hear him screaming my name.

I knew there was only seconds till the wolf inside of him would kick in.

I had been taken in by Billy three years ago after my parents died in a car wreck. Jake had always been protective of me. _Very protective_. If I so much as looked towards a guy, he would flip out. I never even showed interest him but he acted like I was his. Jake would always say that he imprinted on me but I had no feelings towards him. He controlled me since the day I stepped in the house.

Now it was my time to break free.

Today he went to far..

Today he hit me in my face..

Today he beat me..

I continued to run away passing trees and putting La Push behind me. It seemed like I had being running forever but in actuality it was like 15 minutes. I came to a small river and decided to swim through it hopefully washing my scent away so if he was still tracking me it may throw him off.

I climbed up on the other side slipping in the process and cutting my leg. I did not let that stop me and sprinted as fast as I could. I came to a back road and saw a car coming straight towards me.

"HELP!" I screamed


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Even after I screamed for help I knew what I had done. The bronze haired man stopped his car and gracefully walked around. At that moment I realized I was staring at Jacobs's enemy. A vampire. From what I've seen in my time being in on the wolf secret the vampires were not the villains. Well at least this one wasn't. Even though I never had seen them before I had heard stories from Jake about the cold ones. He had told me how evil they were and how all they cared about was blood. But this one seemed to be calm. As he approached me I felt myself to start feeling safe , I fell to my knees and noticed another man he seemed more on edge than one getting closer to me. This new man seemed to be backing away.

"Jasper, Run home and prepare the others." The first man said.

He crouched down in front of me.

"My name is Edward I promise I won't hurt you. What happened to you?"

I couldn't seem to find my voice. I suddenly felt lightheaded and that's when everything went black.

"Edward why did you bring her here? She is human and reeks of dog" A Female voice demanded

"Rosalie, she is special." The man named Edward said

"5 seconds!" A high pitched voice said excitedly

As I opened my eyes there were six people staring at me. I quickly figured out who had the high pitched voice because she was the first to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Alice, you must be Bella?"

"Y..Yes" I found my voice.

"Bella…" A blonde man that looked slightly older than the rest said,

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Now Bella I understand that you wanted Edwards help. What happened to you?"

"…Umm I was running from someone." I stuttered

I was kind of nervous everybody was staring at me and I didn't know how they would react once I told them about Jake being after me. I'm sure by now the whole pack would be searching. Would they take me back? Would they hurt me?

As if Carlisle could sense my uneasiness he asked everyone to leave.

".. Can he stay please?" I asked referring to Edward

There was something about him that made me feel safe and calm even though he barely said anything to me. Carlisle nodded his head and Edward sat down next to me.

"Okay Bella, What happened? We can't help you if you don't tell us." Carlisle said

I hesitated "..I'm scared."

"Scared of what Bella?" The blonde man asked.

"J..Jacob and you.."

"We will not hurt you no matter what."

Suddenly I felt a rush of comfort, again and just started telling my story.

"..You know were La Push is? Well that's where I live. After my parents died, Billy Black became my guardian. Well his son Jacob became obsessed with me. He thought he owned me. Everyone else in the pack had imprinted on someone and he hadn't yet. So now he is attached to me and believes it's an imprint. I only feel hatred towards him. When I told him today that I didn't love him he hit me and beat me so I ran." I said

At this point I was so upset I was sobbing and in the corner of my eye I could see Edward go to put his hand on mine but pulled it away quickly. He looked torn.

"We will protect you." Carlisle said

"But your family and you are Vampires and Jacob will not care about the treaty you guys have."

"Then the treaty will be broken and we will fight to keep you safe." Edward spoke up with anger in his voice.

"We will first reach out to the pack and Jacobs father. Did he know what Jacob was doing to you?" Carlisle said

"No, in front of Billy he was nice and kind to me. He promised that if I said anything he would kill me. Jake ordered me to cover my bruises and act normal."

"Then, like I said we will talk with him."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait. College finals suck and I have not felt like writing. I will try to continue with the story but If anyone would like to continue with this is in your own direction send me a message or let me know in the reviews and maybe I'll let you. If nobody does I will slowly try too. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.<p> 


End file.
